Las Doce Uvas
by shioris-san
Summary: Por que no te puedes comer las uvas en doce segundos. Un deseo por minuto es la mejor opción. LevixEren


**Atención los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.**

**Esto es solo una obra sin fines de lucro y salida después de divagar viendo pensativamente mi pantalla.**

**Mundo alternativo – si no me equivoco se pone AU.**

**Pareja LevixEren**

**Shonen ai**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

><p>Los festejos yacían en todas las casas. Las familias preparadas para hacer sus brindis y dar el abrazo respectivo del fin de año y comienzo de uno nuevo. Las sidras era lo que mas destacaba en las copas, pronto seria bebida por los mayores y los niños que solo le darían uno que otro sorbo, mientras que otros preferían los refrescos.<p>

En una casa en particular se podían ver que los chicos disfrutaban enteramente de la noche y estaban listos para celebrar el año nuevo.

-¿Mikasa ya está todo listo? – pregunto el chico de ojos azul verdosos a la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

-si Eren. Todo esta listo.

-solo hay que poner la mesa – dijo Armin

-genial – salió de la cocina rápidamente – hey chicos la cena esta lista.

-¡genial muero de hambre! – exclamo Sasha.

-tu siempre tienes hambre – dijo Connie.

-ya no debería parecer raro eso.

-jaja eso es cierto – exclamaron Jean y Marco.

-¿Dónde esta Levi? – pregunto Eren buscando entre ellos.

-creo que fue al baño – dijo Connie.

-ya veo.

Los demás fueron al comedor para tomar sus respectivos lugares. Mientras que Eren decido esperar en la sala al azabache.

-¿Por qué no estas con los demás?.

-Levi – sonrió Eren el verlo bajar por las escaleras.

-aun no entiendo porque hacen tanto ruido por esto.

-vamos no seas amargado, está terminando este año y pronto comenzara otro.

-si lo mismo que el año pasado.

-no es lo mismo.

-cierto… hay otro número al final.

Eren suspiro resigno, a Levi le faltaba aquel espíritu navideño y esperaba que al menos pudiera contagiárselo. Pero no estaba saliendo muy bien.

Entraron al comedor. Shasha, Connie, Jean y Marco ya se encontraban sentados.

-oigan ayúdenme con esto – dijo Mikasa desde la cocina.

Tenia varios platillos que debía trasladar al comedor. Los demás se levantaron para ayudar.

Mientas que Levi se sentó despreocupadamente. Aun no lograba comprender porque hacían tanto jaleo simplemente porque terminaba el año. Dentro de otros trecientos sesenta y cinco días volvería a ocurrir lo mismo.

Eren llego al comedor.

-¿estas muy cómodo?.

-si lo estoy.

-al menos podrías ayudar – miro a la cocina.

-con ustedes son suficientes.

Eren suspiro.

-está bien – coloco el plato en la mesa y Levi lo miro algo confundido.

-¿para que estas uvas?.

-¿es que no lo sabes?.

-¿Qué?.

-son las doce uvas.

-¿doce uvas?.

-cada una de ellas representa los doce meses del año, son los deseos o propósitos que quieres cumplir el próximo año. se deben comer a las doce y al tiempo que suenen las doce campanadas.

-¿Eren puedes ayudarme con esto? – hablo Armin desde la cocina cargando un gran plato.

-¡ya voy! – Eren fue rápidamente para ayudarlo.

Levi observo como Eren ayudaba al rubio. Después paso al plato con las uvas.

_"Deseos y propósitos ¿eh?"._

Tomo una uva. Lo que había dicho Eren, era que debían comerse las uvas al son de las campanadas pero…¡Era técnicamente imposible!. Prácticamente te las tragarías y de verdad tendrías suerte si no morías en el intento.

-Deseos – miro a Eren.

Ya había pasado ocho meses desde que estaban saliendo. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta el momento. Eran felices. Amaba a Eren aunque no lo dijera abiertamente.

_"¿Cómo mierda quieren que me trague doce uvas?"._

Observo el reloj.

**11: 47.**

Faltaban trece minutos para las doce.

-sería más fácil en minutos.

Miro la uva entre sus dedos.

**11:48**

Llevo la uva a su boca.

_"Que Eren pase sus exámenes"._

Tomo la segunda uva.

-…no encuentro el sentido a esto.

**11:49**

Llevo la segunda uva a su boca.

_"Que Eren solo llore de felicidad"._

Tomo otra uva

**11:50**

La llevo a su boca

"Que Eren solo me vea a mí".

-de verdad no le encuentro el sentido.

**11:51**

Tomo la cuarta uva

_"Que Eren solo me sonría a mí"._

-…propósitos.

**11:52**

_"intentar no matar a quien se acerque a Eren"_

Comió la quinta uva.

**11:53**

Tomo otra uva. Y miro a Jean dejar los platos en la mesa.

_"No golpear al idiota de Jean cuando lo moleste"._

**11:54**

Tomo una uva mas

_"Intentar no llamarlo mocoso…aunque lo sea"._

**11:55**

**_"_**_Darle una copia de la llave de mi casa porque la otra la perdió"._

Comió la octava uva.

Se giro un momento para ver a Eren, el cual se encontraba de espaldas.

Tomo otra uva.

**11:56**

**-**más vale que funciones.

Llevo la uva a su boca.

_"Que Eren me deje tener sexo salvaje con el"_

**11:57**

_"Tener más tiempo privado con él, y que su hermana deje de molestar"._

Devoro la décima uva.

Los demás ya se encontraban en la mesa. Preparados para el brindis. Eren tomaría la palabra.

-estoy muy feliz de que podamos estar todos reunidos esta noche– dijo.

**11:58**

_"Hacerlo feliz"._

Levi comió la onceava uva sin que lo vieran los demás.

-espero que este año que viene podamos seguir juntos y felices. Que tengamos un mejor año.

**11:59**

Solo faltaban sesenta segundos para que un nuevo año comenzara.

-quiero desearle un buen año a todos.

Levi tomo la última uva en sus manos. Los segundos corrían.

-igualmente Eren – dijeron los demás.

-Buen fin de año – levantaron sus copas – y buen inicio.

El azabache camino entre todos hasta posicionarse enfrente de Eren.

-Levi – sonrió.

-más vale que funcionen Eren.

-que..

En unos segundos Levi tomo los labios del castaño entre los suyos tomándolo por sorpresa y sonrojándolo hasta mas no poder. Sonrió ante eso. Mientras que los demás empezaban a silbar y Mikasa tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien antes de terminar el año.

Eren sintió un sabor dulce y un poco acido en su boca. Sintió como algo se adentraba y supo que era.

_"Que nunca me deje"_

**12:00**

Las campanas que daban la bienvenida al año nuevo empezaron a resonar.

Las familias se daban abrazos y buenos deseos para el año que acabada de llegar.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean,Marco, Sasha, Connie. Empezaron con los festejos ignorando a las dos personas delante de ellos.

-Levi.

El azabache se separo del castaño.

-Feliz año nuevo Eren– dijo.

-Feliz año nuevo Levi– contesto Eren con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-consíganse un cuarto – se escucho un silbido desde la puerta.

-Tsk – se giro - ¿Qué haces aquí maldita cuatro ojos?.

-solo vengo a festejar el inicio del año.

-era mejor sin ti.

-vamos no te quejes – una persona más entro.

-cejotas, ¿tú también?.

-vamos, debemos festejar el inicio del año.

Hanji y Erwin Entraron al comedor. El lugar se llenó de ruido, risas y música.

-que escandalosos – se quejó Levi.

Miro a Eren que disfrutaba de la presencia de los demás. Estaba feliz. Sonreía.

Tomo su vaso.

-…mientras tú seas feliz.

Tal vez Levi no era de las personas que amara la navidad y los festejos. Pero sin duda era quien más amaba a Eren

_"Más vale que esas malditas uvas funcionen"._

Un año terminaba y otra había comenzado.

Quién sabe. Tal vez sus deseos se cumplirían.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**He regresado después de mi anterior historia. Yupi.**

**La verdad se me ocurrió al estar escribiendo mi historia y pues tuve inspiración para esta. jiji.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot :D**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**_"Y les deseo un feliz y buen inicio de año. Que todos sus deseos, metas y propósitos se cumplan. Feliz año nuevo y pásensela bien"._**

**BYE.**


End file.
